As the display technologies are advancing rapidly, a touch display panel has been gradually widespread in people's life. As compared with a traditional display which can only be provided with a display function, a display with the touch display panel can enable a user to exchange information with a display control host, so the touch display panel can take the place of at least a part or all of common input devices, so that the existing display not only can display, but also can accept a touch control. At present, the most widely used touch display panel is a capacitive touch display panel which can be categorized into an in-cell, on-cell, or out-cell touch display panel dependent upon its relative relationships with a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) substrate and a Color Filter (CF) substrate.
The in-cell touch technology compatible with a display panel process has been more and more widely applied, and the in-cell Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) touch technology will be more advantageous if it is applied to a flexible OLED product in future.
However the existing in-cell touch display panel comes with the problems of a low touch signal to noise ratio, and poor touch performance.